megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Rush
A Boss Rush, or Boss Rematch, is a video game term used to refer for the moment when the player has to fight again against the bosses of their respective game. This has become a tradition in most Mega Man games, although its form change through the years. Normally, such fights are held in a single room, but in few cases, the fights are given in random appearances through the final stages. Modes Megaman Classic Series Mega Man: 'Curiously, this tradition is very irregular in the first game, where the six bosses are divided into two groups: *The first are conformed for Cut Man and Elec Man, in the second Wily Castle. *The second; for Bomb Man, Fire Man, Ice Man and Guts Man, in the Final Stage. But, in subsequent games, this will be formalized. 'Mega Man 2 - 6:'From this point, the Boss Rush be played in a closed room with a Teleport System. The ''Wily Teleport System is a Computer Program developed by Dr. Wily to transport Mega Man to 8 different locations, where resides a Robot Master as a guardian. The concept of the need to return to fight with them is that each capsule is a lock or block to the Wily`s Room. For that reason, Mega Man must fight or else remains trapped in the room. ----- ----- | A | | D | ----- ----- |M| ----- ----- | B | | E | ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- | C | | G | | H | | F | ----- ----- ----- ----- (The letters represent to Robots Masters) (The M means the Mega Man Position) '''Mega Man 7- 8: The system is like the previous games, but had a little differences like the position, also Mega Man has an elevator, with which can get the four level of The Teleport System. *Mega Man 7 align the capsules in a vertical position like this: ----- ----- | A | | D | ----- ----- ----- ----- | B | | E | ----- ----- | M | ----- ----- | C | | F | ----- ----- ----- ----- | G | | H | ----- ----- *Mega Man 8 align the capsules in a horizontal position like this: ----- ----- ----- ----- | A | | C | | E | | G | ----- ----- ----- ----- |M| ----- ----- ----- ----- | B | | D | | F | | H | ----- ----- ----- ----- Mega Man & Bass: 'Another time, the Boss Rush is played in "''boss after boss", also the space between each room is full of minor enemies and hazards for each Boss levels, the enemies can be displayed in this order: *Cold Man *Astro Man *Dynamo Man *Pirate Man *Magic Man *Burner Man *Ground Man *Tengu Man 'Mega Man 9 - 10: '''The 8-bit style in the two games requires that The Boss Rush back to his roots. ---- Megaman X series 'Mega Man X: 'Also, this game is very similar to the first Mega Man, because divided his bosses in groups, in this case, in three groups: *The first are conformed for Vile and Boomer Kuwanger. *The second; for Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle. *The third; for Armor Armarge, Spark Mandrill, Sting Chameleon, Launch Octopus and Flame Mammoth. This is a exclusive chapter in X series, the sequels have the same mode like the classic games. 'Mega Man X2 - X8: 'During the X`s story, Sigma manages to develop a Teleport System, equal to the Dr. Wily , indicating that at some point between the first game of the X series and its sequel, Sigma acquires the knowledge necessary to develop its own system, which has the characteristic of a central pod that provides Energy Capsule after each battle. ----- ----- | A | | D | ----- ----- ----- ----- | B | | E | ----- | X | ----- | EC | ----- ----- | C | | F | ----- ----- ----- ----- | G | | H | ----- ----- ''*(This is the most used model in the X series, the position can could changes.) (The letters represent to the Mavericks) (The X means the X position) (The EC means Energy Capsule) '''Mega Man Xtreme - Xtreme 2: ''There are games for GB about X series, his events ocurr between Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X4, for that reason, the Sigma Teleport System still exist in the game, but the enemies in the games are not the original Mavericks, are only copies. Also, in Mega Man Xtreme, doesnt exist Boss Rush in Normal Mode and Hard Mode, only in the Super Hard Mode. The reason is because, in the Normal and Hard Mode there are only 4 Bosses. While, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, doesnt exist Boss Rush in X Mission or Zero Mission, only in the Command Mission. However, in this game exist the unlockable Option for "Boss Attack", where Zero and X can fight against the bosses from the two games. ---- Megaman Legends Series The Mega Man Legends games are RPG gender, for that reason in his games doesnt exist the "8 Boss" format like the X series and the Classic series. However, the game try to tell a story, where the Bones Family are the common enemies, althought, when Megaman Volnutt try enter into a Ruin, he ever fight against a Guardian, this enemies count as a Boss. 'Mega Man Legends 2: 'The game could muster the 4 Strongest bosses in the game: The Four Guardias of the Four Keys, also, the format game not allow a Teleport System, for that reason the Bosses only appears "one after one" in the Elisyum in this order: *Gargarfummi *Rimblemenji *Mid *Wojigairon ---- Megaman Battle Network Series MegaMan Battle Network 2 In this case, the Boss Rush is divided in two security system in the Gospel `s Main Computer, in Battle Network Series are played in Consecutive Netbattles, with two or more NetNavi. *The first security system are conformed for AirMan.EXE, QuickMan.EXE and CutMan.EXE. *The second security system; for KnightMan.EXE, MagnetMan.EXE and FreezeMan.EXE. Also, in the game, in the test for the SSS License, the Lan`s Dad challenge to the player in a Boss Rush with Navi of his friends. *The Boss Rush have this order: GutsMan.EXE, ToadMan.EXE, HeatMan.EXE, SnakeMan.EXE, ThunderMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE and GateMan.EXE. MegaMan Battle Network 3 This game take the same of the previous game, in this order, in this case each Navi repeat his event. *FlashMan.EXE *DesertMan.EXE *PlantMan.EXE with FlameMan.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE with DrillMan.EXE MegaMan Battle Network 5 This game repeat the same formula that his predecessors, in this game, the Navi repeat the hazards in his respetic Liberation Mission. *BlizzardMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *CloudMan.EXE *CosmoMan.EXE MegaMan Battle Network 6 This game break the rules in his another predecessors, the bosses in this cases are divided in two groups, which are fighting in diferents days: *The first group is conformed for BlastMan.EXE and DiveMan.EXE . *The second group is conformed for JudgeMan.EXE , ElementMan.EXE and CircusMan.EXE. Megaman Zero Series Mega Man Zero, Zero 3 and 4 In the three games the same patron is repeat, like the X series and Classic series, this games had a Teleport System like this: ----- ----- | A | | B | ----- ----- |Z| ----- ----- | C | | D | ----- ----- *(This model is repeated twice in each game, because the games ever had the 8 Mavericks.)'' Mega Man Zero 2 The game model is special because is the only Boss Rush in the Zero series, which only use 6 Mavericks. ----- ----- | A | | B | ----- ----- |Z| ----- | C | ----- Megaman ZX Series Mega Man ZX In this case, the 8 Pseudoroids are align in four groups, also each group have a Teleport System, the classification is based in the Biometal used. ----- ----- | A | | B | ----- ----- |ZX| Mega Man ZX Advent In this sequel, the Pseudoroids are align in only two groups like this format: ----- ----- | A | | B | ----- ----- |ZX| ----- ----- | C | | D | ----- ----- Megaman Star Force Series MegaMan Star Force In this case, the Boss Rush is ever played in the Final Day. However, all FM-ians are not included in the rematch, this is because few FM are pacifist. *Gemini Spark (in the Earth) *Taurus Fire , Cygnus Wing , Queen Ophiuca and Libra Scales (in the Satellite Server) MegaMan Star Force 2 The formula is repeat in this game, however, this boss rush have few enemies compared with other Star Force games. *Dark Phantom (in the walk to Mu) *Yeti Blizzard , Plesio Surf , Terra Condor (in Mu) MegaMan Star Force 3 Like the other games, the rematch is only against Dealers members. *Spade Magnes *Diamond Ice *Club Strong *Jack Corvus with Queen Virgo. Games without a Boss Rush Category:Hazards